The present invention relates to a mattress assembly and particularly, to a mattress assembly for use on a hospital bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mattress assembly that can be used to provide hydrotherapy to a patient lying or sitting on the mattress assembly.
The treatment of bedridden patients in hospitals, nursing homes and other care facilities can require that they be washed after urination or bowl movement and otherwise washed on a periodic basis. The washing of bedridden patients is frequently performed using sponge baths. While sponge baths are somewhat effective, they are not as effective as emersion or spray baths. In the case of bedridden patients immersion or spray baths can be impractical.
The present invention provides for a mattress assembly which can be used to provide hydrotherapy to a bedridden or non-ambulatory patient.
According to other features, characteristics, embodiments and alternatives of the present invention which will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds below, the present invention provides a hydrotherapy mattress assembly which includes an air-over-foam core, a base for receiving the air-over-foam core, and a top cover which covers the air-over-foam core and provides a patient receiving surface. The top cover is provided with a drain trough which extends through a central portion of the top cover. The apparatus also includes a liquid drain coupled to the drain trough. The air-over-foam core is provided with a through-hole through which the liquid drain extends.
The present invention further provides a hydrotherapy mattress having a liquid drain system which includes an air-over-foam core having a through-hole located in a central location thereof, and a base for receiving the air-over-foam core. The base includes a drain passage. The apparatus also includes a top cover for covering the air-over-foam core. The top cover provides a patient receiving surface. The apparatus further includes a drain trough located in the top cover, and a drain coupled to the drain trough and extending through the through-hole in the air-over-foam core and through the drain passage in the bottom of the base.